


Second Chance

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Loosely based on the "Second Chance" episode.





	Second Chance

Bruce is in love with Harvey. Bruce has always been in love with Harvey. Dick is sure of this, even if Bruce would never admit it. It becomes even more obvious the night that Two-Face kidnaps Harvey when Bruce insists that he has to go after him, alone. At first, Dick just heads back to the cave where he sits and broods. He sits and wonders why Bruce can’t love him like he loves Harvey. Why Bruce can’t love him like he loves Bruce. But then he gives up on that train of thought, puts the clues together, and goes after Bruce. Just like the scarred coin is Two-Face’s Achilles heel, Harvey is Bruce’s. Dick knows that Bruce has never gotten over the guilt of being too late to save Harvey. So Dick isn’t just going after Bruce out of jealousy, but to make sure that Bruce doesn’t die in the name of saving Harvey for good. 

As Dick is battling the goons with guns, Bruce is out on a limb, trying to save Harvey. Over the wind and the gunfire, Dick can just barely make out what Bruce is saying.

“It’s your decision now, Harvey. It’s life or death. It’s the coin or me.”

For a second, Dick has to resist the urge to close his eyes. The desperation in Bruce’s voice is tangible. It’s obvious that Bruce needs Harvey to choose him. To choose to be with him. But even though Harvey does choose to be saved, Two-Face makes an appearance and they both end up tumbling off the building. Dick dives after them, more to save Bruce than anything else, but Bruce has got it under control. By the time Dick zip-cords his way down to the sidewalk, Bruce is there with Harvey in his arms. Dick starts to move forward, out of the shadow of the building, but then stops when Bruce cries out suddenly.

“Harvey…”

Harvey doesn’t stir. Bruce leans down and presses a kiss to the corner of Harvey’s mouth. Dick turns away and calls the police, resigned to the fact that he’ll never have Bruce the way he wants him.


End file.
